


Diebstahl

by CeMonster



Series: Der Mann mit den goldenen Augen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeMonster/pseuds/CeMonster
Summary: Gabriel findet sich in einer nahezu unwirklichen Situation wieder: ein fremder Mann flirtet ganz ungehemmt mit Sam und er steht ungläubig daneben. Zumindest so lange, bis er sich nicht länger zurückhalten kann und sich bemerkbar macht.





	Diebstahl

Zwei tiefblaue, aufmerksame Augen sahen zu dem großen Jäger auf, blitzten spielerisch und funkelten im hellen Sonnenlicht magisch auf. Es waren Augen, in denen man sich ohne Probleme verlieren konnte. Augen, die einem den Atem raubten und die Stimme verschlugen.   
Sam starrte ohne ein Wort zu sagen direkt hinein, schien an Ort und Stelle festgefroren und die Fähigkeit, sich zu bewegen, verloren zu haben. Der ihnen fremde Brite lächelte leicht, seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert und die Saphire in seinem Gesicht funkelten nur noch mehr. Ihnen? Sam und Gabriel.  
Und Gabriel? Der stand ein wenig abseits, gegen den Impala gelehnt, den sie sich von Dean ausgeliehen hatten, um einzukaufen. Misstrauisch beobachtete der Erzengel seinen Freund und den Fremden, der vor wenigen Minuten angelaufen kam und hemmungslos mit seinem Sammy zu flirten begann. Ganz bewusst hatte er sich zwischen die Beiden gedrängt, als sie ihre Einkäufe gerade im Auto verstauen wollten. Mit einem kecken Grinsen hatte er den größeren ein wenig zur Seite geschoben und Gabriel allein durch seine abweisende Körperhaltung ausgegrenzt.   
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten schien der Erzengel jeden Moment zu explodieren und am liebsten würde er den arroganten Schnösel mit seinem feinen, britischen Akzent auf der Stelle in Stücke zerreißen, langsam und mit seinen eigenen Händen - seine Gnade würde er für so einen Idioten sicherlich nicht verschwenden.   
Doch Sam hielt ihn davon ab. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst, aber Gabriels Herz und der Rest seines Körpers waren augenblicklich eingefroren, als er die Reaktion seines Freundes auf die armseligen Flirtversuche des Fremden sah. Sam hatte noch kein einziges Wort zu dem Briten gesagt, doch sein hübsches Gesicht wurde von einem sanften Lächeln geziert und Gabriel konnte spüren, wie der aufmerksame Blick seines Partners in ihm unzählige, schmerzhafte Stiche verursachte.   
Innerlich fluchte er, versuchte sein Gefühl genauer bestimmen zu können. Der Erzengel war sich sicher, dass er so etwas schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte und es dauerte tatsächlich etwas, bis er das dumpfe Drücken in seiner Brust und die langsam aufsteigende Übelkeit in seinem Bauch richtig definieren konnte - er war eifersüchtig. Er, der Erzengel Gabriel war eifersüchtig. Und nicht, weil Lucifer ihn nicht mit ihm und Michael spielen ließ, nein. Er war eifersüchtig, weil sein Freund einen anderen Mann anlächelte, der sich unverschämt an ihn ranmachte.   
Bevor er es selbst wahrnahm, erklang ein leises Grollen tief aus seiner Kehle und er wusste, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr so unbeteiligt dreinsah, wie er sich zuerst vorgenommen hatte.   
Sams Lächeln wurde daraufhin ein wenig breiter, veränderte sich beinahe zu einem frechen Grinsen. Der Brite hingegen wandte sich langsam Gabriel zu, leckte sich dabei vielsagend über die Lippen. Sein Blick war selbstsicher und so arrogant, dass Gabriel scharf Luft einsog und sich unterbewusst um ein Vielfaches aufplusterte und einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zutrat.   
„Hast du ein Problem, Kumpel?“, erkundigte sich der Fremde ganz selbstverständlich, grinste ihm überheblich entgegen.  
„Nein, gibts einen Anlass?“, erwiderte Gabriel kalt lächelnd und ein gefährlich scharfer Unterton begleitete seine ansonsten ruhige, fast schon fröhliche Stimme. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und trat auf seinen Gegenüber zu, bis er knapp vor ihm stand. Zu nah, um ein normales Gespräch vorauszusetzen. Ihm fiel auf, dass der Mann ein ganzes Stück größer war als er selbst.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ja“  
Der drohende Ton in der Stimme des Briten überraschte Gabriel für einen Moment, innerlich schäumend vor Wut wegen der Frechheit und er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, zog forschend eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete darauf, dass der andere weitersprach. Sam war nun auch zu ihnen getreten und stand relativ mittig, hielt aber genügend Abstand zu beiden Seiten.  
„Ja, ich versuche gerade mich mit diesem äußerst attraktiven und sympathischen Kerl da drüben zu unterhalten, also falls es dir nichts ausmacht..“, er hielt kurz inne und tippte Gabriel drohend auf die Brust, bohrte seinen Finger übertrieben tief in die Haut, „Verzieh dich einfach, Kleiner“  
Ein leichtes, siegessicheres Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und er verschränkte leise schnaubend die Arme vor der Brust, entspannte sich ein wenig.  
Keiner der Beiden bemerkte, wie Sam insgeheim schwer damit kämpfte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Der Anblick von zwei wütenden Wölfen, die sich jeden Moment gegenseitig die Augen auskratzen wollten, war einfach zu viel für den jungen Winchester.  
„Jetzt, hör mal zu, du primitives Sackgesicht. Ich würde an deiner Stelle ganz genau aufpassen, was ich sag. Du redest hier von meinem Freund und mit mir willst du dich nicht anlegen, vertrau mir, Hübscher“  
Unbewusst war er dem Anderen noch ein wenig näher gekommen, musste nun seinen Kopf für ein Gespräch heben. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten gefährlich hinauf.  
„Süß, der Kleine hier hat wirklich Eier“, lachte der Brite an Sam gewandt und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Erzengel, „Aber was will so ein armseliger kleiner Welpe, wie du es bist, schon ausrichten? Zieh Leine.“  
Der Erzengel nickte verstehend, atmete leise aus und lachte dabei gespielt, jedoch mit nicht mehr als einer offenen Drohung im Gesicht. Gabriel hatte eindeutig genug. Ihm war klar, dass Mord auf offener Straße wohl nicht so gut ankam, aber niemand hier würde es bemerken, wenn der eingebildete Brite plötzlich-   
Sam hatte sanft den Arm seines Freundes nach unten gedrückt, welcher bereits zu einem Schnipsen erhoben gewesen war. Nach einem wütenden Blickwechsel wandte sich der Winchester schließlich dem Fremden zu und lächelte sachte.  
„Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst“  
Kurz flackerte Enttäuschung über die zuvor so selbstbewussten Gesichtszüge, doch dann nickte er gehorsam. Betont langsam schob er seine Hand in seine hintere Hosentasche, zog einen kleinen Zettel hervor und drückte ihn sanft in Sams Hand. Gabriel entdeckte eine Telefonnummer auf dem Stück Papier.

Ein wenig später saßen der Jäger und der Engel - letzterer auf dem Beifahrersitz - im Impala und es herrschte kurzzeitig eine überraschend erfrischende Stille. Bis Sam schließlich leise und ungläubig lachte, noch immer auf den Zettel mit der Nummer blickend. Kopfschüttelnd zerriss er das Papier und warf es achtlos aus dem offenen Fenster.   
„Idiot“  
Er schmunzelte noch immer, als er den Motor startete.  
Gabriel brummelte lediglich leise, stimmte dem Winchester insgeheim zu. Sein Blick war stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet.  
„Hey, Gabe?“  
„Mh?“  
„Guckst du.. mich auch noch an?“  
Mit den wütenden, verletzten Blitzen in den whiskeyfarbenen Augen des sonst so frechen Engels hatte Sam definitiv nicht gerechnet und er lehnte sich bestürzt nach vorne, um das Gesicht seines Freundes in seine Hände zu nehmen.  
Schnaufend schüttelte Gabriel den Jäger ab und zog sich ein wenig zurück, wandte seinen Blick dieses Mal aber nicht mehr ab.  
„Bist du eifersüchtig?“  
„Nein!“  
Die Antwort kam schnell und kalt.  
„Du bist eifersüchtig“, stellte Sam nach kurzem Schweigen fest und er konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, „dass ich das noch erleben darf“  
„Kannst du’s mir verübeln? Dieses Arschloch hat mit dir geflirtet und du hast es dir einfach gefallen lassen“  
„Ich steh auf Arschlöcher, mh?“, schmunzelte der Jäger und er überbrückte kurzentschlossen jegliche Distanz zwischen sich und dem eifersüchtigen Erzengel, um ihn liebevoll zu küssen. Er spürte für einige kurze Augenblicke Widerstand, doch dann lehnte sich Gabriel leise seufzend gegen seinen Partner.  
„Aww, du bist süß, wenn du beleidigt bist“, folgerte der Winchester nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten und er sanft auf seinen Freund hinabsah.  
Gabriel schnaufte ein wenig beleidigt, spürte aber, wie er - so sehr er auch wollte - nicht mehr länger wütend auf Sam sein konnte.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich die Nummer doch nicht zerreißen sollen. Deine Reaktion nach einem Date hätte ich zu gerne gesehen“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Gabriel trocken, gefolgt von einem trotzigen Lächeln, „Du gehörst mir und mir ganz allein. Wenn du mit ihm ausgehst, zeige ich ihn wegen Diebstahl an“  
„Das will ich sehen“  
„Mhm“  
Gabriel beugte sich flink vor und stahl sich einen Kuss von seinem Freund, krallte sich fest in das Holzfällerhemd und zog ein wenig daran. Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, erkundeten gierig den Körper des anderen, während ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst waren und Zungen wild miteinander spielten.  
„Uh-uh“, keuchte Sam atemlos, als der Erzengel von plötzlicher Gier getrieben das Hemd des Anderen aufriss, „nicht hier. Daheim können wir ganz viel Spaß haben.“ Er gluckste leise und Gabriel rollte mit den Augen, bevor er spielerisch mit den Brauen wippte.  
„Fahr!“, wies er einige Sekunden später an und Sam gehorchte, brachte die beiden im Eiltempo zurück zum Bunker.  
Und oh ja, das hatten sie. Spaß. Den ganzen Abend lang.


End file.
